The Wolf Brother
by anthos29
Summary: What if there was there was another Potter? What if he had a plan to help Harry? Blood Brothers in ninjutsu can defeat any evil, or can they? Rated T for language and mild descriptive scenes.


THE WOLF BROTHER 

The Harry Potter characters, settings, activities and plot bases in this story do not belong to me with the exception of Jason. I hope you enjoy it, this is my first fic so please give advice and comments are appreciated and if you want to flame please do I do enjoy a good laugh. This story starts in the beginning of Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. All Japanese will be in italics.

_The Discovery _

"Damn, that one gets me every time." That one move, even after twelve years threw him off guard. But he recovered quickly enough. They thought that the home-field advantage and the sheer numbers would handle him, but they were wrong.

"He may be twelve but he is indeed a formidable opponent, his heart is pure and his strength is great. His abilities and skills are abundant because of his drive and he has won this battle." thought the old master.

"Its time I turned brought this to an end." he thought with a knowing smirk. The once equaling force against the seven A-class ninja was now beating them all with ease.

"_Who the hell is this kid?" _said one weapons master. _"He's the outsider from America; he belongs to the American expansion clan in the Blue Ridge Mountains." "You would think he was already ninja!" "That is why he's here to take his final test." "Hmm, may our forefathers in heaven watch over him on his journey." _

A cry of pain rang through the air with a devastating fist to the final opponent. "Good, Jason-san, you have passed muggle-contact combat with flying colors. Now come with me for your final magical test."

"REDUCTO!" The red blast flew out of his hand and blasted the final living dummy that was attacking him. After five grueling hours his magic test was finally finished.

"Congratulations, you have graduated from not only our academy but you are now a bigger part of our clan we are proud to have you. I want you know that if you ever need us you can come to us."

"Thank you sir, I accept your allowance as a greater part of the home clan. "If it wasn't for you and Master Lo Chi I don't know where I would be."

"Jason-san your portkey is leaving. You must go on to the next leg of your journey." "Thank you master, thank you." he said with tears in his eyes. With a final smile, he waved and grabbed the glowing lantern and with a flash he vanished into the night.

He arrived at the large door to enter Hogwarts. "Well, a giant castle in the middle of nowhere, that's inconspicuous. They probably have some sort of charm around it." He entered the large hall and saw four very large hourglasses each with different color sand. "Yep, I'm definitely not in Japan anymore." He said out loud. He then smelled food and heard laughing children.

He approached where the smells and sounds were coming from, when soon a mighty force fired him through the door of the great hall. He slipped into his focus and killing intent. The noise he heard so clearly once before was now dead silence. Every eye was on him and his attacker.

"Who the hell are you? Why are you here?"

"I'm here to finish your training."

"I graduated earlier tonight, leave me alone."

"Look you're not a ninja; it's time to finish what you started in the states." "You want to find Harry, you're going have to beat me using magic and hand to hand to beat me."

"Just leave me alone, please."

"Never in my life have I thought of a son of a Potter to run away from his destiny." Gasps echoed and eyes widened at the sight, especially one dark-haired, green-eyed boy.

"You won't find him he's too well hidden. Let me show you something." He walked to a blank area and summoned the images of some people he didn't know, but he felt in his spirit he had to protect them.

"What the hell is this?"

"This is your family, Jason. This is the future image your wife, Luna Lovegood. This is one of the two women in this world that you could call your 'mother', Minerva McGonagall. These are your two best friends, Neville Longbottom and Hermione Granger."

"Why are you showing me this?"

"In due time. And this is your brother, Harry Potter."

"What's the point?"

"Voldemort shows no mercy. This is what he will do to you but to every human on the planet." He then took his time in 'killing' the images in front and when he got to the image of Harry he seemed to get a darker aura.

"If you don't find him this will happen to him and everyone you love." He then killed the image and it was no more. "You have trained for twelve years of your life, gave up your childhood and you crap out when the end is in sight. You don't deserve to find him or see him. In the end, you don't deserve a brother's love. That's why I have no regret doing this."

"Harry, please not him please." Jason fell to his knees and cried.

"He's gone, Jason you have lost him, twice in one life. What was that vow you made:" I'll find the bastard that killed them and took Harry away from me'. You're weak. You're nothing but a stain on ninjutsu and your own bloodline. Your parents died for a hero and sent the black, lame unnecessary sheep awa-

"NOOOOOOO! " Raw power flowed from Jason as he slowly rose to feet. The power from him cracked and dented and he said with murder in his eyes and proclaimed: "On the graves of Lily and James Potter, wherever you are I'll find you and we'll kill the motherfucker that killed our parents!"

"You killed my wife…

"It was an image."

"You killed my spirit mother…

"It wasn't real!"

"You killed my best friends…

"Stop!"

"Then you killed my brother, the only one like me left…

"Damn It, IT WASN'T REAL!"

"For that you cannot be allowed to live any longer…. DIE!" He raised his hand and a sword from a shriveled hat flew towards him with quick motion he caught and plunged it into the S-classed ninja. With the ninja's final movement and breath he pointed past him and breathed "He…is….th-there."

With that, he faded into death. Then the castle shook violently as from the false ceiling descended a lion and a wolf. The spirit animals stared at him with intensity only found in the afterlife. They bowed to him and leapt to him. As he waited for the foil by animal he suddenly felt weighted down by something and lifted by something. He looked and realized that the animals had bound themselves within him.

He turned to look the direction the ninja had pointed and the sight he saw overwhelmed him. There was a black-haired boy with a face like his father's but eyes like his mother's. With a smile he looked and said, "Harry…" he then passed out the smile of accomplishment still very much on his face.


End file.
